


A Strange New Feeling

by Shiny_Bulbasaur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Bulbasaur/pseuds/Shiny_Bulbasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby had spent her time at Beacon completely unaware of how just how attractive all of the girls are, that is until she accidentally walked in on a naked Weiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange New Feeling

It was a quiet night at Beacon. The White Fang hadn't been heard from again since the train incident in the city and things were beginning to return to normal as the tournament at the end of the year grew near. Ruby returned to her room alone following an evening of watching movies with team JNPR. Weiss had left early, she could only handle Nora’s antics so long. Blake and Yang had gone out together on another one of their late night training exercises that had become quite common in recent weeks. Ruby asked if she could join them, but as usual Yang told her that she and Blake needed some “one on one time to go over some partner tactics and stuff.”

When Ruby returned to an empty room, she assumed Weiss had gone to the library to study. It seemed like something Weiss would do. She changed into her pajamas and had plans of reading a book, but since nobody else was home, she figured that she might as well go ahead and take her shower now. The bathroom situation in the evenings can be quite problematic, with four girls and only one shower, nobody willing to get up any earlier in the mornings to shower then. There was no way Ruby wanted to wait until Yang and Blake got back. If they were as sweaty and exhausted as they usually were when they returned, they’d want to jump in the shower immediately and Yang took as long herself as the other three combined. Weiss always went first because she refused to allow her night be thrown off because the others couldn't stick to the schedule. Since she wasn't home though, Ruby figured Weiss wouldn't mind if she went ahead and took her shower before she got there.

Ruby gathered a new pair of pajamas and headed toward the bathroom. She opened the door and panicked when she realized that Weiss was home after-all. Weiss was getting into the shower, back to Ruby, and naked… completely naked. Ruby quickly but quietly shut the door and just stood there, not sure what to do or what to say. Upon hearing the shower turn on, Ruby figured Weiss must not have heard her. Ruby climbed onto her bed and sat there thinking about what to do. She wanted to apologize, but Weiss would kill her if she found out. Her face had turned red, cheeks burning, and her heart raced. Embarrassment, right? It was totally an accident. But there was this other feeling she had, one that she had never felt before, coming from below. Her puzzlement grew when she felt a moistness originate from the same area. She cautiously reached down to investigate. When she brushed against herself, she let out a squeak. She certainly had never felt that before.

Ruby tried to determine the cause for this new sensation. It only started after she saw Weiss… naked. Uncontrollably, images flooded into Ruby’s mind of what she had seen. There was Weiss, her tiny, delicate frame completely uncovered. Her hair, out of its usual ponytail, flowed over her shoulders and back. Her rear, tiny and perfect just like the rest of her. Ruby only saw her from behind but she imagined the view from the front was just as magnificent. Ruby stopped herself. She had never thought these things about anyone before, much less feel the sensation she felt. Sure, she had always noticed all the cute girls around Beacon, but never like _this_.

The moistness had grown as she’d been thinking about Weiss, the wonderful sensation becoming stronger. Remembering the feeling that had surprised her when she brushed against it earlier, Ruby slowly reached a hand into her pants and beneath her underwear. She moaned loudly upon feeling her tender spot. She looked around the room. Weiss was still in the shower, Blake and Yang still weren't home. Controlled by her instincts, Ruby slipped off her pants, followed by her tiny red panties. She was dripping from within, she’d worry about the bed sheets later. She began massaging herself again, rubbing it slowly at first. Filled with lust, she slid her other hand underneath her shirt and bra, tracing her finger around her now hard nipples. The hand down below began to move faster. She slid two fingers inside herself, making her moan loudly in pleasure. She closed her eyes and again thought about Weiss. Using what she had seen from behind, as well as what she knew of her own body as reference, Ruby began to imagine what her other features would look like. Her fingers moved faster at the thoughts. Her legs began to tremble, moans intensified as the climax approached. She arched her back, hips bucking. The images of Weiss in her mind caused her to yell out “Oh my God, Weiss!” Before she was quite able to reach the climax though, she heard a voice nearby.

“Ruby?!” Ruby’s eyes shot open. Weiss had finished her shower and stumbled into Ruby’s alone time.

“What the hell are you doing?” Weiss exclaimed, clearly agitated and covering her eyes. Ruby quickly pulled one hand out from under her shirt, the other out from within herself and covered her lower half with her bed sheets as quickly as possible.

“Do you want to explain to me why you were yelling my name as you were… doing… _that_?” Weiss had uncovered her eyes, arms now folded in front of her.

“I… um… well, I…” In her shock, Ruby wasn't sure how to respond.

“Well, maybe it’s better you don’t actually.” There was an awkward silence that followed. Still unsure what to say, Ruby figured the best thing to do might be to just tell Weiss everything. By the tone of her voice, Ruby assumed Weiss was about to kill her anyway.

“Weiss, I kinda saw you in the bathroom, naked... just for a second. I felt really bad about it and then there were these other feelings… and one thing led to another,” Ruby spat out. Her eyes began to fill with tears, partially out of embarrassment but mostly because she was afraid that she had offended Weiss. “I’m really, really sorry.”

Weiss remained expressionless throughout Ruby’s explanation. When she finished, Weiss unfolded her arms, let out a brief half smile before she stopped herself and sat down next to Ruby.

“Weiss, I’m sorry and it won’t happen again.”

“It’s okay, Ruby.” Weiss gently wiped a tear off of Ruby’s cheek. “These things happen.” The anger in her voice was gone, replaced with a much softer tone.

“Really, are you sure?”

“Yes, Ruby. Those feelings are natural, everybody has them, though generally most are a bit more… discreet about it.”

“Everybody? Even you?” Ruby asked innocently.

“Ruby!”

“Sorry.”

“My point is, you didn't do anything wrong. But please, make sure you’re a little more private about it next time.” Ruby nodded in agreement. With the fear and embarrassment easing, Ruby took notice of Weiss who was wearing a silver nightgown. She smelled so lovely. Well, Ruby thought she always smelled lovely but the fresh scent of soaps and shampoo that still lingered just added to her fragrance. It reminded Ruby that she hadn't quite finished what she was doing before Weiss found her.

“To be honest,” Weiss continued, barely audible as she suddenly avoided eye contact with Ruby, pale cheeks turning pink, “I find it to be a bit of a compliment, I guess.” The two girls just looked at each others, neither interrupting the silence that followed. Weiss moved closer and began kissing Ruby on the lips, to Ruby’s surprise.

“Weiss!” Ruby hissed as she pulled away. “What if Blake and Yang come back?” Weiss looked puzzled at the response.

“Wait, you actually think they’re training?”

“Yeah, aren't they? They always come back exhausted when they’re finished.”

“You _really_   believe that’s what they’re doing this late at night?” Ruby didn't reply as she tilted her head in thought. Finally, it began to sink in.

“Oh, you mean Blake and Yang are…”

“Yes, Ruby. I don’t think they’ll be back anytime soon.” Ruby again looked confused.

“Wait, but Blake is a faunus. Do they have the same… you know?” She asked while pointing down her body.

“Ruby,” Weiss sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

“Yes?”

“Please shut up.”

“Sorry.”

Weiss leaned in again for a kiss. This time Ruby didn't object, loving the taste of her lips. She felt a hand underneath her shirt, this time not hers. The hand moved slowly up Ruby’s body until it got to her bra, apparently not expecting it to still be there. It then moved back down toward her stomach and down underneath the sheets still covering Ruby’s bottom half. Ruby let out a soft moan as Weiss gently rubbed the wet region between her legs.

“You know what,” Weiss said as she pulled her hand out from underneath the sheets, “you saw me naked, it’s only fair to return the favor before we continue.” Before Ruby could reply, Weiss slipped Ruby’s shirt off and pulled away the sheets, leaving Ruby in nothing but her red bra that Weiss quickly disposed of. Ruby’s petite body was now completely exposed to Weiss. “There, that’s better.”

“Um, actually I only saw you from behind, so…” Before Ruby could finish, Weiss had removed her nightgown as well as her black bra and panties. She straddled Ruby, giving her a view of her perky little breasts. Yep, they were just as perfect as Ruby imagined, even better actually.

“There, is that better?” Weiss asked. Ruby nodded, eyes scanning up and down taking everything in. “Now, why don’t we finish what you started earlier,” Weiss said with a grin.

 

Yang returned to their room alone, Blake was a little further behind after stopping to talk with Velvet. Yang approached the door and heard some muffled sounds coming from the other side. She slowly opened the door and looked in before quickly closing it again without going inside. She had a look of horror on her face as Blake approached.

“What’s wrong, Yang?” Blake asked, concerned for her partner. The horror on Yang’s face was replaced by one of relief as she smiled.

“Oh nothing. Our little Ruby if finally growing up.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at writing a fic so if you want to leave any feedback it would be appreciated.


End file.
